


To Dye For

by princey_pie



Series: Soulmate August Series [17]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 14:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princey_pie/pseuds/princey_pie
Summary: Roman woke up to a little surprise from his boyfriends.Day 22: One lock of hair is the same as your soulmates (so if they dye it, the strip will change color as well).





	To Dye For

"Virgil!" The ear-piercing scream echoed through the house from the man standing in front of the mirror.

"Yes? I'm at breakfast," came the sickeningly fake innocent reply from downstairs.

There was stomping on the stairs before Roman burst into the kitchen, clutching a strain of hair in his hands that was a bright blinding purple. "You're so dead, Sanders, you know that I'm supposed to be on stage, you-" he paused, staring at Virgil, jaw hanging down slack.

"The Roman used scream, it was very ineffective. The Roman hurt himself in his confusion," the other man muttered, chuckling into his coffee clearly amused by the sight in front of him.

"Your hair is not purple," Roman pointed out.

"Congrats, you have eyes."

And it was true, Virgil's hair was its usual brown beside the three strains over his forehead that sported Roman's own lighter brown as well as a blond and a purple one that belonged to their other two boyfriends. Speaking of the devil, Logan was just walking into the kitchen, whole hair bright purple.

He was immediately greeted with a screech from Roman: "You're the culprit!"

"Observant as ever, Roman," Logan replied unimpressed as Virgil handed him his morning coffee.

"I- you- Logan, why? What have I done that you must betray me so?!"

"That's what you get for filling jam into my Crofters jar."

"You did- you're obsessed with that jelly!"

"And you're not with that role of Prince Charming of yours?"

"That's my job, you peasant!"

"Don't get ridiculous, you still love me," Logan smugly took a sip from his cup.

"That's beside the point. Virgil, help me out here, Green Gay."

Roman's pleading look was only met with a cheshire cat grin. "Who do you think helped him dye it, Your disgrace."

"I'm surrounded by traitors. My loves wounded me deeply, I shall flee to my one true darling." He threw himself back against the doorframe and slid down a bit, hand against his forehead. "Patton, dearest, where are you?" In a hurry, he bolted out of the kitchen. Although he missed the way his boyfriends broke into a chuckle behind him which turned into hysterical laughter as soon as Roman was upstairs and out of earshot.

Roman meanwhile burst into their second bathroom, having followed Patton's humming. He was greeted with the sight of Patton sitting on the edge of the tub, scrolling through his phone. His once blonde hair was replaced by a sheer mess of baby blue dye.

"Not you, too!"

"Oh hey, Roro! Doesn't it look neat? I'm so happy Virgil bought it."

"But the play..."

Patton's brows furrowed concerned for a second before he broke into a relieved giggle. "Roman, kiddo, can you tell me about your costume again? Especially the part of it that is for your head?"

"Well, of course, I as the prince, will be wearing a crown and-" Roman paused for the second time this morning as realization hit him "-and it will cover my hair for the largest part."

Patton walked over and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I love you, you dork. How about breakfast? I only need to wash out my hair real quick."

This, after all, was just a normal morning in the Sanders household.


End file.
